Lemon
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: Bruce encuentra algo que le hace recordar a sus padres y Diana siempre estará ahí para él. ONESHOT


nota: Ningun personaje me pertenece pero la idea de la historia sí. Canción que sive perfecta como soundtrack: "Moses? I Amn't" de Mogwai

nota2: alguien que me ayude a traducir es bien recibido

* * *

**Lemon**

"…_midnight is when the day begins"_

Hacia tiempo que ambos habían dejado de intentar, muchas cosas se los impedían y no tenía caso luchar contra eso cuando hay otras cosas que combatir. Así, Diana y Bruce mantenían una cercana amistad y nada más.

Solían hacerse compañía, a veces la Tierra daba tiempo libre y ellos platicaban, en la Atalaya o en la Mansión, platicaban sobre cualquier cosa, no importaba, era bueno para ambos.

Alfred era bueno, es bueno, cuando estaban en la mansión les preparaba té que ambos compartían como complemento a sus conversaciones. Seguridad de la Tierra, la relación con sus otros compañeros, anécdotas... cualquier tema era bueno.

Una de esas tardes ambos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Alfred bajó del desván con una caja llena de polvo y desgastada.

"Qué es eso?" Bruce preguntó, Alfred sólo iba pasando pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su amo.

"No lo sé señor, es lo que quiero averiguar" contestó el mayordomo y entró a la cocina con la caja entre los brazos

"Qué crees que sea?" Diana estaba curiosa.

"Ni idea" Bruce dijo y tomó la caja, pesaba un poco, la puso sobre la mesa y con las manos la abrió, de hecho la terminó de destruir.

Adentro había libros, fotos y un videocasete. Bruce, ante la mirada de Alfred y Diana comenzó a revisar las cosas. Las fotos eran blanco y negro y de una época muy anterior a él... cuando sus padres eran novios.

"Dios... esto es grandioso..." Bruce se notaba emocionado, Alfred rara vez lo veía así y Diana nunca lo había visto así, leía algunas notas, cartas y demás.

Diana tomó una foto donde la joven pareja se notaba feliz, atrás tenía una dedicatoria con tinta corrida, ya no se podía leer bien lo que decía.

"Qué tendrá este video?" Bruce dijo para si mismo, pero en voz alta.

"Veamos" Alfred propuso.

Los 3 se dirigieron a un cuarto donde había un sofá frente a un televisor enorme. En el sofá se sentaron Diana y Bruce, Alfred se quedó de pie.

_Play_

Frente a ellos las imágenes cobraban vida. Se trataba de un video posterior a las fotos, en donde Thomas y Martha Wayne estaban en el jardín de su casa jugando con el pequeño Bruce.

"Lo recuerdo..." Alfred dijo con un tono melancólico en su voz inglesa "yo grabé eso a petición del amo Thomas"

Bruce miraba, sus ojos se llenaban con las imágenes, cerraba los puños con fuerza, pues eso que le llenaba los pulmones con aire era una sensación que parecía que iba a asfixiarlo, era un sentimiento tan fuerte y a la vez tan terriblemente triste que él sólo podía apretar los dientes mientras sus ojos se inundaban con lágrimas.

El video tenía un color deteriorado y mostraba a aquella familia feliz, Bruce tendría 2 o 3 años, Thomas Wayne lo cargaba mientras Martha reía con los juegos de sus más amados hombres, ella vestía un bello y veraniego vestido amarillo... como un limón, pese a los colores deficientes del video, aquel vestido amarillo se veía tan vivo como el día en que Martha Wayne lo portó.

Diana miraba también, aquello que la invadió fue extraño, y no comprendía por qué se sentía así, ella nunca los conoció. Miró a Bruce, las lágrimas en sus ojos brillaban con la luz del televisor, él se negaba a derramar una sola de ellas, no lo haría, todas se mantendrían nublando su mirada.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando Bruce detuvo la cinta.

_Stop_

"No puedo más..." dijo en medio de un susurro que dolía, Diana lo miró con aflicción, no sabía que decir para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Poco después ella tenía que irse...

"Seguro que estás bien?" preguntó una vez más tras ver aquel video.

"Estoy bien" Bruce respondió, sonrió con timidez y tristeza.

Diana se fue, al día siguiente se verían en la Atalaya o en algún otro lado. Él se preparaba para patrullar Gotham. Esa noche fue tranquila, ningún altercado mayor ocurrió, regresó temprano a casa.

Trató de dormir, pero la imagen de sus padres lo atormentaba, eso no era raro, pero en esta ocasión, él logró verlos bajo otras circunstancias, su último y único recuerdo que tenía sobre ellos era el de sus rostros invadidos por el terror y después el de la sangre escurriendo inevitablemente. Ahora los había visto con sonrisas en sus rostros, orgullosos de su pequeño hijo, los había visto felices.

Se puso de pie, decidió dejar de intentar conciliar el sueño, era inútil.

La caja seguía en la cocina, él había regresado el video a su lugar original, así que lo tomó nuevamente y se dirigió al cuarto del televisor.

_Play_

Las imágenes ante él eran de una belleza extraña, le dolía inmensamente ver el video pero no quería dejar de verlo.

De pronto, una tenue luz púrpura se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación, se empezó a sentir un frío estremecedor y los pájaros cantaban, se escuchaban claramente. Amanecía, Bruce no había dormido... contempló por horas el video, una y otra vez, dolorosamente hasta que las imágenes se clavaran en él, como tratando de empujar sus recuerdos dolorosos y que ese fuera su único recuerdo, uno bello, uno no tan triste.

No lo notaba, ver ese video le hacía más daño que bien, pues lo ataba, lo condenaba a estar frente al televisor, olvidó, en realidad olvidó que él es Batman y que tenía que ir a la Atalaya, sólo miraba aquellas imágenes de un suceso que el no recordaba. Se veía a si mismo, como un niño, un niño inocente que no tenía idea de lo que años después le sucedería, que no tenía idea que todo el resto de su vida su alma se encontraría torturada por un hecho tan terrible como decisivo. Se miraba... quería ser ese niño otra vez.

Sintió que sus ojos estaban secos, que no había más lágrimas, durante toda la noche, como la primera vez que vio el video, luchó por no derramar ni una sola lágrima, después de intentar con tanto ahínco sintió que era porque ya no existían, que por eso ninguna lágrima brotó de sus ojos, pero era lo contrario, su rostro estaba notablemente marcado por el escurrir de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, él no lo había notado siquiera.

Se puso de pie sólo para sentarse nuevamente, esta vez en el suelo, arrastró sus piernas hasta que chocaran con su cabeza, las rodeaba con sus brazos y su mirada estaba fija a la televisión.

Pasaron las horas.

Alfred creyó que había salido muy temprano o que ni siquiera había vuelto de su patrullaje, eso era común.

Cuando el sol se ponía y pintaba con cicatrices al cielo, como una obra inacabada llena de melancolía, Alfred escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Abrió y ante él miró a Diana.

"Qué la trae por aquí, Señorita Diana?" Preguntó el mayordomo.

"Bruce... dónde está?" Diana preguntó, en su voz se notaba preocupada y segura de que él estaba ahí.

Entonces Alfred comprendió todo, su amo estaba en casa.

Abrieron la puerta de aquella habitación, Bruce no hizo intento alguno de mirarlos, mantenía su mirada fija en las imágenes de sus padres. Diana tocó el hombro de Alfred e inclinó su cabeza. Alfred lo supo y se retiró.

"Bruce..." ella se sentó junto a él, él no respondió. "Bruce... por qué me mentiste ayer?"

"No te mentí" él respondió, tajante, y seguía contemplando la televisión.

"Lo hiciste... me dijiste que estabas bien, no estás bien Bruce" la Princesa decía con un tono suave en su voz. "Debes de dejar de ver ese video, te está consumiendo"

"No!" Bruce casi gritó "quiero recordarlos así..." Bruce finalmente miró a Diana, ella lo notó, su rostro marcado por el paso de las lágrimas.

"Puedes recordarlos así sin necesidad de aferrarte a esto..." ella dijo, sabía que, de ningún modo, eso era sano.

"No... mi único recuerdo es el del miedo y la angustia, el del dolor y el frío de las balas atravesando sus cuerpos..." Bruce dijo, eran palabras que lo lastimaban a si mismo, como astillas. Sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas, esta ocasión él sí sintió eso y su sentimiento se incrementó, no podía llorar, no debía llorar.

Diana no pronunció una palabra más, sólo, con suavidad llevó a Bruce contra su cuerpo, lo abrazaba, Bruce se sintió vulnerable, pero no se negó, Diana posó la cabeza de Bruce sobre su regazo.

"Creí que ya había olvidado todo esto... que siempre fue triste, este documento me hace ver que ellos fueron inmensamente felices antes de su asesinato, y es tonto... porque conservo el peor de los recuerdos, porque veo a mi madre todas las noches siendo despojada de sus perlas... no puedo creer que haya olvidado lo hermosa que se veía en ese vestido amarillo limón..." Bruce decía angustiado, Diana pasaba su mano por su enredado cabello.

"Eras un niño..." Diana dijo, después se dio cuenta que en ese momento Bruce era un niño nuevamente. "...y es lógico que recuerdes ese momento, más que ningún otro..."

Los ojos de Bruce se tornaron tornasol, las lágrimas no podían más y decidieron escapar de su prisión, él se sujetó fuertemente de la ropa de Diana, imploraba en silencio que no lo dejara, y ella no lo haría.

Ahí, Bruce se convertía en un hombre vulnerable, ahí, Bruce pudo descargar su inmensa tristeza, aunque fuera un poco.

Era de noche ya y la imagen de ambos en el suelo era hermosa, sólo la silueta se dibujaba gracias a la luz azulosa de la televisión.

Diana dio asilo a un amigo y al hombre que ama.

"Bruce..." él escuchó la voz de Diana, como lejana, él había detenido su llanto, pero se había sumergido en un sueño despierto mientras Diana lo abrazaba como a un pobre niño huérfano, como lo que era.

Bruce alzó la mirada, sus ojos se notaban exhaustos de llorar.

"Bruce..." repitió ella "debes de dejar de ver ese video" finalmente dijo

"Claro..." Bruce dijo agradecido con Diana. "Compraré el DVD" ambos sonrieron.

FIN.


End file.
